Bitch Slapped By That Damn Thing Called Love
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Paige; just a normal young adult female who happens to like tattoos, rock music and dying her hair unnatural colors. Seth; your average punk rock adult male in his late twenties who happens to work at a local tattoo shop and is a bit of a sex addict. What happens when the two cross paths? THIS! :)
1. Chapter 1

It's another scorching hot day here in LA. I've got the itch to get some ink so I'm headed up to the shop now. It's like 5 minutes until 1 when I open the heavy wooden door to what looks like some grungy, old, run down tattoo parlor. I didn't even look at the name. I just went in.

"Hi, I'm looking to get some ink. Can you help me with that?" I smile at the cute guy at the desk.

"Sure can, sweetheart. What were you looking to get done?"

He's got long, wavy black hair with a patch of blond at the front. His name tag reads 'Seth' and for some strange reason, when his piercing dark brown eyes meet mine, my heart skipped a beat.

"Uhm, kind of a bit random and slightly awkward, but I wanted to get a really wicked looking, colorful dragon on the inside of my thigh and I want his tail to wrap around my leg." My face bloodshot as I'm telling Seth about my tattoo idea.

'Damn that's hot! I can't wait to do this one. I guess I can take a late lunch today. Definitely gonna be worth it!' "That's sick! Hell yeah I can do that for you! Let me draw it up really quickly and we'll get started!"

He genuinely sounded excited about my tattoo idea so I smile to myself as I sit down in the nearest seat and wait; scrolling through Facebook on my phone. About 20 minutes later, he calls for me.

"Hey sweets, you ready to get this dragon done?" My heart pounds so hard I'm literally scared of it jumping out of my chest for a split sec.

Knowing what I wanted done, I dressed in my shortest shorts and a midriff baring tank top. My long blue/black hair flowing in its natural wavy state off of my shoulders with a beanie to top off the look.

Before I sit in the tattoo chair he stops me. "Uhm, I don't mean for this to be awkward, but you'll probably have to take the shorts off so I can start as close to the top of the inner thigh as possible. This dragons gonna be pretty big."

My pussy twitches as I shed my shorts in front of this hot stranger. Thank God I wore my hot pink lace pair of undies. I usually only wear them when I'm getting laid but this was a special occasion.

"So which leg do you want it on?" It's only like half way through the sentence I even realize he spoke.

"Huh? Sorry I must've been daydreaming or something."

"Which leg, dear?" He smirks at me.

"Oh. Uh, my... Right." 'Yay for snap decisions.'

"Okay. Open your leg for me and I'll get started." He smiles down at me as he hovers over my right side. The buzz of the tattoo gun bringing me back down to earth.

I prop my leg open and resume my prior scrolling through Facebook as he begins to ink my tattoo-virgin skin. The gun gets too close to my vag for comfort at one point and I shiver against the vibrations down below.

"Sorry. Does that tickle?" He has a laughter to his voice as he says it.

"Y-yeah. A-a-a little." Ugh. There's no way I can admit that this is turning me on and that I want to jump his bones!

"Sorry, I'll try to be a bit more careful." I don't trust his cheeky grin.

Serves me right, because he takes his damn time finishing up the portion by my pussy.

He tries to make small talk while he's still way too close to my increasingly wet center, but stops when he realizes that I'm biting my lip and my face is bloodshot from trying to hold in my moan of pure pleasure.

"That painful, huh?" He winks at me and I know he's thinking I'm a wimp.

"Just a bit." I force a chuckle as he resumes his artwork on my body. After a few more excruciatingly pleasurable moments, I'm over taken by my arousal and I simply can't stop it. My body stiffens, my eyes roll back in my head and my mouth widens in a silent scream.

It's not until my body relaxes again that I realize something. I just came in my tattoo artists' chair. Holy shit! Then, I feel his eyes on me and notice he's not inking me anymore.

Slowly, I meet his eyes. "Uhhhh... I'm so sorry! I did NOT mean for that to happen!" My face is so red and hot that it feels like smoke should be coming off of me. Then, he stands at his full height in front of me and smirks.

Before I even know what hit me, his hand is in my hair and I'm bent at the waist; face first in my own cum puddle. "You made the mess, you clean it up!" He growls at me. Fuck, I have a HUGE thing for dominance.

So of course, I comply. I get every last drop and he pulls me back up by my hair. I look in his eyes, pupils blown with lust and desire. I'm sure he can see the exact same thing in my own.

"Let me see. Prove you swallowed all of it you slut!" I stick my tongue all the way out and bend my head back so he can clearly see I'm not hiding any. "Good girl."

He lets go of my hair and my head bobs a couple times before I right myself. Then, he continues my tattoo like nothing even happened.

Until...


	2. Chapter 2

Finally my tattoo is DONE! It took an excruciatingly awkward 2 1/2 hrs to do the whole thing. Now he's just wrapping it up so it doesn't bleed on anything. He started at the bottom where the tail wraps around my leg and I'm trying not to show how nervous I am as he gets closer and closer to my pussy again. I manage just fine until he places the final piece of tape and his knuckle grazes my soaked core.

"Ooh. Somebody has been very naughty and gotten themselves all wet, haven't they my sweet?" He speaks without even looking at me.

"Y-yes-s. Sir." My voice trembles, but not out of fear. I'm TOTALLY digging this role play!

Slowly, but obviously intentionally, he drags the back of his right index finger from the bottom of my soaked center almost near my ass all the way up to my pulsating, stiff, puffed out clit. My breath hitches as he does so and he laughs. This bitch knows exactly what he's doing to me. The bastard. Then, he goes back down to my hole and lets my pussy try to grab his finger with how hard it's clenching. That's when a tiny, almost inaudible moan slips past my lips and my back arches.

"Please, Seth." I don't know exactly what I'm begging for, but I'm begging now. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" My breathing grows heavy; erratic. Harsh punches of air as he teases my soaked center.

"Tell me baby. What is it you want? Huh? Talk to me, my sweet girl." He's talking to me like someone would talk to a child but I'm LOVING IT!

"Don't tease me, Sir. I need it. Please Sir! Fuck me! Ohhh God!"

My entire body is on edge. All of my nerve endings firing off at the same time as he shoves 2 of his long, thick fingers inside me as he shoves my panties aside. My body stiffens and releases once again as he handles my body. His fingers showing me absolutely no mercy. He's going faster than I thought was humanly possible. Then, he's watching me. I'm in another world, though. Too high off the sexual ecstasy to care. My head thrown back, my eyes squeezed shut, and my mouth spewing complete nonsense with the occasional 'oh fuck!' thrown in for good measure.

Then, I feel something else on my center. It's wet. Oh my god, his tongue! As I realize what he's doing, it's too late. He's got his tongue inside me, stretching me even more. My essence oozes out over the wet muscle inside me and he moans against my skin. My body and mind are not connected. I have zero control over my own actions right now. Soon, my hands are in Seth's hair and I'm humping his face wildly. Reckless abandon as I chase my much needed second release. I'm screaming as it barrels through my body and out onto his fingers, tongue and even onto his chin.

As I come back down, I release his hair from my grip and my body slumps back in the chair. God, I haven't cum that hard EVER! I feel like I've barely had time to escape the blissful, fuzzy headspace he put me in before I feel his hand gently against my throat and feel his body heat surrounding me. I very soon realize he's staring at me and he's barely 2 inches from my face.

"I want you to taste yourself. Are you ready my horny little muffin?" He whispers into my left ear. With his hand on my windpipe, I can barely make a sound so I nod.

He kisses me, slow at first. Very little tongue involved. Almost none at all actually. Then, as I start to return to my normal state of mind, and I kiss him back, he shoves his tongue in my mouth. My essence still coating it to where I can barely taste him at all. Then, he leaves his tongue deep in my mouth but pulls his lips back, so I suck myself off of him. It's so sexy and dirty. I'm totally living for this mans tongue right now. My air supply starts to run short just as he releases my throat and pulls away from me completely.

"Wow!" He speaks, both of us breathing erratically.

"That was-" "intense" I finish his statement for him.

"Yeah." He nods. "Come on let's go get this art paid for and you can be on your way." He winks at me as I shimmy into my shorts.

Just as I'm getting ready to open the big heavy wooden door again, "Paige! Wait." I stop and turn around.

He hands me a slip of paper with his name and a phone number on it. "Let me take you out. On a real date sometime." Aww he looks so cute when he's nervous.

Letting go of the door, I approach him. I stuff the number down my bra as I lean up on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Sure thing... Sir." I wink at him as I stand back on my feet and turn back to the door.

As I walk out, shaking my ass a bit more than needed, I think to myself 'Well, this should be interesting.'


End file.
